Donde esta mi hija?
by IgnaciaG
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) Rachel es hija de Finn y Quinn , tiene 15 años y esta desaparecida, nadie sabe donde esta, su entorno cercano se empieza a alterar. Basado en historias reales de secuestros
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de la serie Glee, nada de aquí me pertenece**

Pov Finn:

-¡Papá!¡Papá!- escuchaba a mi hija gritar- ¡ayúdame papá!

-¿Por qué gritas?¿Que ah pasado?- le pregunte abriendo la puerta , Rachel estaba sentada en la cama con todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo- tienes que empacar, no quiero tener problemas con tu madre- le dije mientras me agachaba a tomar algunas cosas del piso.

-No quiero ir con ella, no me gusta vivir en esa casa- me decía cruzándose de brazos, siempre hace lo mismo cuando tiene que volver- odio a Puck, y lo odio mucho mas después de….

Hizo una pausa- ¿después de que?- la interrogue.

-después de nada, pero no me gusta vivir con el, nunca me ah gustado- dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta- yo quiero vivir contigo, papá.

- y sabes que también quiero vivir contigo, pero tu madre no va a querer- le respondí un poco triste, Quinn nunca me ah dejado vivir con Rachel, nunca me ah negado visitarla o llevármela para pasar tiempo juntos, pero jamás me ah dejado vivir con ella.

-ella nunca quiere que pase lo que yo quiero, siempre me vera como una niña- admitió- ni siquiera creo que me deje ir a Francia contigo, sabe que es mi sueño, pero nunca me va a dejar ir.

-bueno, para eso falta casi un año, tienes todo ese tiempo para decirle

- Bueno, hay que irnos son casi las nueve y mañana esta la estúpida fiesta de tía Bree, tampoco quiero que ''la reina'' se enoje y no me de permiso para venir a verte la próxima semana- dijo bajando su maleta

-¿Quién es la reina? – le pregunte confuso, mientras subía su maleta al auto y ella entraba al asiento del copiloto

-Mamá-respondió, solté una pequeña risa, mientras subía a mi asiento y empezaba a conducir- no sabes lo idiotas que son, tienen un montón de sobrenombres molestos

Se recargo en la ventana hasta que se quedo dormida, lo que mas me duele es no vivir con ella, Quinn es demasiado egoísta dice que no quiere que viva conmigo porque no quiere perderse nada de su vida, por esa razón yo tengo que perder tiempo con mi hija y no tengo mas remedio que aceptarlo. Quinn y yo nos separamos cuando Rachel tenia 5 años, un mes después de eso se fue a vivir con Puck y tuvieron 2 hijos, ella no esta sola, tiene familia, le eh dicho mil veces que si me deja vivir con Rachel podrá verla cuando quiera, pero nunca ah aceptado.

-Rachel, despierta, ya llegamos – le anuncie mientras me estacionaba al frente de su casa, bajo su maleta y se despidió por la ventanilla

-chao papá, te quiero mucho, nos vemos la próxima semana- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y besaba mi mejilla – que te valla bien esta semana

-buenas noche mi amor- le dije mientras besaba su frente- cargue tu tarjeta, nos vemos la próxima semana- me sonrío una ultima vez y entro a su casa

Pov Quinn:

Son las diez de la noche y Rachel recién viene llegando, Finn sabe que tiene que estar aquí a las nueve y aun así la trae tarde. Odio cuando Finn hace eso, no me gusta que llegue tarde. Ella sabe que me preocupo y insiste en hacer lo mismo siempre.

-¿Por qué vienes llegando tan tarde?-le grite apenas entro

-Mamá relájate- me dijo- estaba con mi papá

-Sabes que tienes que estar aquí a las nueve y son las diez

-Llegue una hora tarde ¿Cuál es el problema?- me pregunto levantando la voz- estaba con mi papá, nos atrasamos, no va a volver a pasar, juro que la próxima semana llegare temprano

-La próxima semana no vas a ir a verlo

-¿Qué? ¡porque?- pregunto dándose la vuelta

-No me gusta que salgas todas las semanas, yo también quiero estar contigo, tus hermanos, puck

-Es mi papá, tu dijiste que siempre que quisiera lo podría ver

-Vas todas las semanas, creo que deberías ir menos tiempo con el

-No me mandas, me voy a ir a vivir con el la otra semana, te guste o no

- No te voy a dejar- le respondí en el marco de su pieza

-Creo que te gusta verme infeliz – grito parándose- no quiero verte y te odio – dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Me dormí sintiéndome horrible, no creo que lo halla dicho de verdad, pero duele. Siempre eh tenido este miedo de que un día crezca y se valla, ella es mi niña y me duele que prefiera a Finn antes que a mi, se que es su padre, pero me duele.

-Hay que irnos mi amor- dijo Puck subiendo al auto, entre y Rachel Iba enoja en el asiento trasero con los audífonos puestos.

Llegamos y Rachel fue al baño, saludamos a todos, adoro venir a las fiestas de mi hermana, Bree. Rachel odia las fiestas familiares, bueno odia las de mi familia, pero le encanta ir a las de la familia de Finn.

Pasaron 4 horas, cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando, fui a la mesa por mas jugo y me encontré con Bree- ¿Por qué Rachel no quiso venir?- me pregunto

-¿De que hablas?- la cuestione- ella si estaba con nosotros, llego con todos

-yo no la eh visto desde que llegaron- me dijo, pensándolo bien, llegamos y Rachel fue al baño pero después de eso no la volví a ver, la buscamos hasta las diez de la noche.

-Veamos la cámara de seguridad- dijo alguien

Revisamos y Rachel llego con nosotros a las cinco, entro al baño y no salió, corrí al baño y Puck echo la puerta abajo, encontramos su teléfono, su bolso y la ventana estaba marcada con pisadas

-escapo- me dijo alguien- voy a llamar a la policía

-voy a llamar a Finn- dijo puck- tal vez este con el

Pov Finn:

Estaba acostándome cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Puck, no me gusta hablar con el, no me llevo muy bien con el, pero tampoco mal.

-Hola Puck- salude

-Finn, amigo. ¿Rachel esta contigo?- pregunto nervioso

-¿Qué? No, ¿porque?

-No la encontramos- le colgué, y llame a Quinn

-Hola Quinn, me acaba de llamar Puck- le grite- como que no encuentran a Rachel, respóndeme donde esta mi hija

- no losé Finn, escapo cuando llegamos, hace cinco horas, lo lamento mucho y me siento horrible-me dijo llorando- recién llamamos a la policía, vienen para acá, tienes que saberlo por que también es tu hija, pero Rachel esta desaparecida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Glee, nada de aqui me pertenece**

Pov Finn:

-¿Qué?-dije sin entender, sin querer entender- no, debe estar con una amiga, voy para allá de todas maneras ¿Dónde estas, Quinn?

-Donde mi hermana, sabes que Bree hace esta fiesta todos los años- respondió- pero escúchame, no esta, se fue. Revisamos el baño y solo hay marcas de sus zapatos en la ventana, se fue.

-Esta bien, voy contigo – le respondí, yo conozco a mi hija y ella no es capaz de irse dejando a todos preocupados – voy a llamar a mis hermanos para saber si está con algunos de ellos. Colgué y le marque primero a mi hermano- Hola kurt ¿Rachel esta contigo?

-No, ¿Qué paso, te oigo preocupado?

-Rachel no esta, se fue

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunto- creí que estaba con Quinn

-Yo también creía eso, pero Quinn me acaba de llamar y dice que no esta con ella, que al parecer escapo y nadie sabe donde esta, ¿puedes llamar a Brittany y avisarle?- le pedí- dile que si sabe algo que me diga

- No te preocupes- dijo- yo le digo

-Gracias hermano, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy, te veo después, adiós

-Espera - me dijo antes de colgar- voy contigo, y no te preocupes Rachel va a aparecer – no le respondí y colgué

-Puck – le dije cuando lo vi y me acerque rápidamente- ¿Qué ah pasado? ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

-En la cocina esperándote- respondió- llamo a la policía y le dijeron que los padres de la victima tienen que ir a hacer la denuncia enseguida

-Finn, al fin llegas- dijo dándome un abrazo- hay que irnos rápido- salimos y Bree se quedo cuidando a sus sobrinos y Puck se fue a su casa a ver si Rachel estaba ahí. Son las seis de la mañana y aun no sabemos nada de ella. Nos subimos al auto rumbo a la policia

-Hola soy la mamá de Rachel, perdón por molestar pero solo quería saber si Becky sabe algo de mi hija- Quinn estuvo todo el camino llamando a amigas de Rachel, nadie sabia nada- niña estúpida como se le ocurre irse así- empezó a decir de preocupada a enojada- cuando la encontremos me va a escuchar y no va a poder salir en 1 año, como se le ocurre hacer una cosa así

- No te preocupes va a aparecer- le dije tratando de calmarla- pero por ahora no ganamos nada enojándonos

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos y ya estábamos adentro, había un policía anotando datos en una ficha mientras nos pedía información de Rachel-Muy bien vamos a abrir el caso enseguida, tenemos que designar a alguna persona a cargo del caso- el mismo policía nos empezó a explicar los pasos a seguir y que seguía después en estos casos- ahora tienen que irse a casa, llamen a familiares y entorno cercano de la victima, primos, tíos, abuelos, etc. Necesito que estén en el lugar del suceso cuando llegue el detective para empezar a interrogar y dejar su declaración-termino de hablar y nos levantamos para irnos – ah, y tengan cuidado con lo que tocan, no querrán arruinar las pistas.

Subimos al auto y Quinn empezó a llorar-no te preocupes- le dije tratando de consolarla, pero ni siquiera se que esta pasando en realidad - va a aparecer, ella esta bien

-tengo miedo de que algo malo le halla pasado- yo también tenia miedo- voy a llamar a todos para que sepan que deben estar en casa de mi hermana

Pov Sam:

-Si, muy bien, vamos para allá, ok, adiós- escuchaba decir a lilly mientras se subía a la camioneta con un cuaderno de declaraciones- tenemos un nuevo caso,

-Muy bien de que se trata-pregunte mientras encendía el auto

-Rachel Hudson Fabray, 15 años, colegio privado, padres separados – cambio de hoja y continuo- vive con su madre, su padrastro y sus hermanos menores, muy cercana a su padre, muchas amigas, amigos, clase alta, un poco callada según su madre y muy tranquila, lleva desaparecida 11 horas- guardo el cuaderno y prosiguió- Hudson, el padre es Finn Hudson un empresario, y su madre Quinn Fabray una diseñadora que le va muy bien

-Perfecto, Hudson es dueño de una empresa de jugos, muy conocida mundialmente- en otras palabras es millonario

-Su madre Quinn fabray es dueña de una cadena de tiendas de ropa, exitosa, gana lo suficiente para tener una vida de lujos- relato Lilly aportando información

-Te digo lo que creo- le dije- la niña se escapo con el novio y hoy en la tarde va a aparecer muerta de la risa

-Bueno, entremos-toco el timbre de una casona en el barrio alto- esta es la casa de la hermana de la madre y donde se le vio por ultima vez

-Muy bien señor Hudson- dije ya adentro del lugar- según tengo entendido su hija lleva desaparecida cerca de 12 horas- el afirmo y proseguí- bueno le explicare lo que se hace en estos casos

-No- me interrumpió- no necesito que me explique nada, necesito que se apure y encuentre a mi hija y hoy- dijo alterado, gritando

-si por supuesto – le dije- ese es mi trabajo, encontrar a su hija. Pero le digo algo, tal vez su hija esta con un novio secreto donde paso la noche, tal vez en un motel o algo así

Pensé que me iba a golpear o insultar o algo así, pero no me gusta la gente que piensa que con dinero puede mandar a todos, muchas niñas desaparecen una noche por irse con el novio y seguramente Rachel era una de ellas

- ¿Usted tiene hijos?- pregunto la voz de una mujer, me di vuelta y la vi; rubia, ojos verdes, delgada y muy hermosa, me recordaba tanto a ella…

- No, no los tengo- Lilly se corrió a un lado, ella sabe que tocar ese tema duele

-Que pena- respondió – porque así nos podría entender mejor, yo soy la mamá de Rachel y se que ella no esta con un novio, se que algo le paso y por eso lo llame y le estoy pidiendo por favor encontrarla- me recordaba tanto a mi, sus ojos, su mirada, su tono de voz. Demonios Sam concentrare, este es tu trabajo, debes dejar el pasado atrás.

-Bien, la detective Lilly y yo estamos al mando de este caso- dije cambiando de tema- para cualquier cosa nos llaman a nosotros o a la oficina

-A cualquier hora, no importa si es de madrugada o día festivo, tienen que llamar apenas sepan algo- agrego Lilly

- Bueno empecemos con el interrogatorio – les dije- no se preocupen, la vamos a encontrar

* * *

**La verdad me emocione demasiado con los comentarios que recibí que no pude más y subí otro capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribie**


	3. Chapter 3

POV Sam:

-Muy bien necesitamos una habitación vacía y privacidad- explicaba Lilly a todos los presentes

-Vamos a empezar - anuncie –primero familiares, amigos de la familia, primos, y los que estaban aquí presentes.

* * *

-Muy bien señora Brittany, usted es tía de Rachel ¿ella nunca le dio a entender o le dijo algo que le molestara como para irse?- le pregunte

- No, la verdad es que no, ella siempre estaba en su mundo – respondió muy tranquila – en su celular, o en su computadora

-¿Eran cercanas?

-Antes, cuando era pequeña- dijo pensando- cuando tenia como 10 años y se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba puso su distancia, bueno, Quinn la puso, recuerdo que una vez Finn y Quinn tuvieron una pelea por la custodia de Rachel, ella llego con mi hija y se puso a llorar

-¿no le dijo porque?- le pregunte - ¿Cómo se sentía? O algo

-le pregunte, pero no me quiso decir, luego Finn me dijo el por que

-¿y como es su relación con su cuñada, con Quinn?- le dije

-Ella no es mi cuñada- dijo poniéndose mas seria-separo a mi sobrina de mi hermano, la respeto y todo pero nunca la considere como familia

* * *

Seguimos interrogando, uno por uno, nadie daba una pista, no había nadie que pudiera decir que se fue con alguien. Su madre dijo que se habían peleado, hasta ahora esa es la única razón por a cual se halla querido ir.

* * *

-¿Cómo era su relación con Rachel, su hijastra, señor Puckerman? – le pregunte

- La verdad es que ella nunca me quiso, nunca me acepto – dijo normal, me sorprende su confianza al responder así- ella nunca quiso vivir conmigo o con su mama, siempre quiso irse con su papá, así que yo tomaba mi distancia, no me gusta meterme en esos temas

- Y ¿era mala con usted?

-La verdad es que antes no tanto, hace como 3 meses se puso peor, no me hablaba, no me miraba y decía que no a todo lo que yo proponía- respondió serio

-¿y no sabe porque ese cambio tan repentino de rechazo hacia usted?- le dije

-no

-¿le gusta vivir con ella?- le pregunte- ¿o usted prefiere que ella viva con el señor hudson

-no mucho, siempre decía no, pelea mucho y siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación – dijo – a mi me gusta la idea que viva con su papá porque a ella no le gustaba estar con nosotros, todos íbamos a ser felices

-Sabe, es la primera vez que lo veo – algo me daba desconfianza- ¿Dónde estaba cuando Rachel desapareció

-yo, yo… -tartamudeo, mi pregunta lo puso nervioso- yo fui a dejar a Quinn, Rachel y mis hijos a la fiesta, luego me devolví a mi casa porque no me sentía bien, y luego regrese

POV Marley:

-Marley ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunto la detective – eres muy bonita

-Gracias – respondí – tengo 14

- Sabes porque estoy aquí – me dijo- por tu prima, según dijo tu tío, y la sra. Fabray tu eras muy cercana con Rachel ¿ella nunca te dijo si tenia un novio o algo para irse?

-Con ella somos muy cercanas, pero ella no tiene novio- le respondí

-tu estuviste con ella en la fiesta ¿no te dijo nada?

-la vi llegar, nos saludamos, hablamos un rato y se fue al baño –dije recordando

_Flashback:_

_-Rachel ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte mientras la veía saltar la ventana del baño, yo estaba detrás de la casa fumando, ese lugar estaba apartado de la fiesta, al lado hay una muralla que daba a un parquecito_

_-no le puedes decir a nadie que me voy – respondió tratando de saltar la muralla al parque – ayúdame a saltar_

_- pero dime a donde vas – le dije- y te ayudo _

_-te diré algo – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo, era un papel escrito, una carta mejor dicho- toma guárdala, no se la puedes mostrar a nadie- me la dio mi__** novio**__, me voy con el _

_-Vas a volver- le pregunte_

_- no lo creo- respondió rápidamente- no quiero volver, me quiero quedar con el para siempre_

_-¿lo conozco?- le dije, guardando la carta- ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_-no, no lo conoces- dijo- es mayor , tiene auto y trabaja, nos vamos a escapar juntos y seremos felices, no volveré, esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos- dijo abrazándome- no le digas a nadie, por favor_

_- te lo prometo – le dije no muy segura – pero ¿ a donde vas?_

_-no lose, __**creo**__ que a la felicidad _

_Fin Flashback_

-No la volví a ver mas- le respondí

-Muy bien, que te valla bien, y si sabes algo dínoslo – dijo la detective

Me fui al parquecito a caminar, no quería estar en la casa de la hermana de la mamá de Rachel, no quiero ver a mi mamá triste por mi tío, no quiero ver a mi tío Finn triste o a mi tío Kurt, no me iban a extrañar, recién habían llegado Will y su esposa con amigos de mi familia, los conozco desde pequeña. Me senté en una banca y saque la carta de mi bolsillo

_Querida Rachel:_

_En todo este tiempo me haz demostrado lo que significa el amor, escapa conmigo y te prometo la felicidad, tendrás que estar viviendo sola un tiempo, pero te iré a ver todos los días._

_Le dirás adiós a la tristeza, y hola al amor, la felicidad y todo lo bueno. Te pido esto porque sabes que no podemos estar juntos, es prohibido y eso lo hace mas excitante, pero recuerda que la edad es solo un numero._

_¿Recuerdas el libro que te regale, como el amaba a la pequeña, y se iban juntos? _

_Recuerda que eres mía _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de la serie glee**

POV Sam:

-Sam-grito Lilly- tengo el informe que me pediste, al parecer hubieron varias fiestas en el vecindario, varios incidentes entre las cinco y doce horas de ayer en la noche; jóvenes borrachos, ruidos molestos, Y….- izo una pausa – el robo de un auto Hyundai 1994.

-¿crees que este relacionado con la desaparición de Rachel? – le pregunte

-No lo se, puede ser- respondió-también nos llaman los de rastreos, están abajo en la playa

-¿porque en la playa?- pregunte

-porque esta a 15 minutos caminando-dijo-puede que halla estado ahí

-esto es lo que encontramos –dijo uno de rastreo, mostrando un celular

Me puse guantes, me agache y metí el celular en la bolsa plástica que Lilly había abierto -Voy a ir a mostrárselo a la familia, si es de Rachel lo van a reconocer

Salí de la playa y camine hasta la casa de la hermana de la señora Fabray, toque el timbre y me abrió un hombre que no había visto nunca. Me miro un poco asustado

-¿es policía?-pregunto

-Si – le respondí- ¿estará la señora fabray y el señor Hudson?

-Si, están adentro, pase- se izo aun lado y entre

-una pregunta-dije-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Will, mi esposa Terry es amiga de Finn de la infancia y vinimos a darle nuestro apoyo-dijo rápido

-¿vino con ella?-cuestione

-Si, con ella y mis hijos, Brody y Jesse –respondió

-Detective ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? – interrumpió el señor Hudson

-Tengo que hablar con usted y la señora fabray

Seguí al señor Hudson a la cocina donde estaba Quinn jugando con sus hijos- tiene una familia muy bonita- le dije, levanto la mirada- ¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos?

-Gracias, Beth y Jake –respondió- vallan a jugar adentro – le dijo a los pequeños niños, el hombre debía tener unos 9 y la pequeña unos 6- ¿ha sabido algo?

-Encontramos esto es la playa- dije sacando la bolsa con el celular- ¿es de Rachel?

-Si, esto es de mi hija- dijo el señor Hudson -¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-en la playa, estuvo sumergido bajo el mar así que no se puede usar pero lo vamos a mandar a revisar para ver si podemos sacar una pista

-Gracias-dijo Quinn

-bueno, me voy, que tengan un buen día- me despedí y me fui devuelta a la playa.

-mira quien viene ahí- dijo Lilly y automáticamente me di vuelta

POV Quinn:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos pregunto el detective a mi y a Puck al vernos

-queríamos saber si hay algo nuevo-dijo puck

-no pueden estar aquí, quédense en su casa-dijo molesto-si sabemos algo ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo

-Jefe, aquí hay algo-grito un hombre saliendo del mar. Corrí a mirar.

-Eso es de mi hija!-grite, viendo el vestido- lo llevaba cuando desapareció

-Cálmese, por favor-dijo la detective-vamos a mandar el vestido a laboratorio a revisar, pero ahora necesitamos que este tranquila y se valla a su casa ¿necesita algo?¿necesita que la acompañe?- pregunto

-Si, necesito que no me trate como una enferma-dije molesta- no lo estoy

-sabemos que no lo esta, pero es mejor que no este aquí-dijo el detective

-vamos Quinn-me dijo puck

Llegamos a nuestra casa, no me gusta estar en casa de mi hermana, y me fui a la habitación de Rachel, hay tantas fotos, peluches, libros, discos. Yo se que no se fue por su cuenta, alguien la ayudo, alguien la convenció para que se fuera.

Espere que anocheciera y mientras todos dormían me levante tal vez podría encontrar algo que la policía no vio, estuve casi una hora buscando en la arena hasta que llego el detective. La verdad cuando vi el vestido no supe como me debía sentir; feliz por encontrar algo o triste por que no estaba mi hija usando el vestido

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-pregunto-debería estar descansando en su casa

-quería ver si podía encontrar algo-le dije

-no, usted debería estar en su casa descansando- dijo-nosotros nos preocupamos por encontrar a su hija

-¡eso es mentira!-le grite casi llorando- lo único que le importa es terminar esto rápido para poder volver con su familia-rápidamente cambio la cara

-no, eso es mentira, a mi lo que me interesa es encontrar a su hija-respondió

-prométamelo –le dije

-¿Qué cosa-pregunto sin entender

-que no va a descansar hasta encontrarla y traerla conmigo, que me la va a entregar a mis brazos- le respondí

-ese es mi trabajo – dijo

-no me importa, solo prométamelo-le conteste

-se lo prometo señora Fabray-se escucho sincero-ahora valla a descansar

-no quiero dormir-le dije-no quiero despertar y que mi hija no este en su habitación

No me respondió, tome mi bolso y me dispuse a irme-gracias-le dije, yo se que el es el único que va a poder encontrarla, no se porque, pero se que el la va a traer de vuelta. Me fui a mi casa y al abrir la puerta encontré a mi hijo despierto

-jake ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?-le pregunte

-escuche un ruido –respondió- pensé que Rachel había vuelto

-tu hermana se fue unos días, pero ya va a regresar-le dije

-¿y porque hay tantos policías?-pregunto

-es porque donde esta tu hermana no hay teléfonos y no recuerda como volver, y los policías la están ayudando para que vuelva-le dije

-la extraño-respondió triste, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara

-yo también la extraño-le dije – pero ahora tu eres el hermano mayor y vas a tener que cuidar a beth

-esta bien-dijo-voy a ir a dormir, buenas noches-dijo y me dio un beso

POV SAM:

No pude dormir en la noche pensando en la señora Fabray, me recordaba mucho a mi, su dolor, su pena, su angustia.

-Sam-dijo Lilly-se uso la tarjeta de crédito de Rachel y adivina, también encontraron el auto robado en el mismo lugar

Llegamos y claramente el auto era robado, tenia un vidrio roto y tenia la misma patente que el robado el día de la fiesta-ve a preguntar hace cuando esta aquí- le dije a Lilly

-aquí esta un trabajador que esta de turno en la gasolinera- dijo Lilly trayendo a un joven

-Aquí esta el video que me pidió la señorita-dijo-es de hace tres días hasta hoy

-gracias-le respondió Lilly

-¿vio cuando llego el auto?-le pregunte

-No, nadie lo vio llegar-dijo amablemente- lleva como 2 días y nadie lo vino a buscar

-mmm-dije-¿aquí tienen baños?

-si-dijo-estás malos pero igual la gente los usa, esta al fondo a la derecha.

Fuimos con Lilly y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con el lavamanos lleno de cabellos, una tijera y tintura

-¿crees que sea de Rachel?-me pregunto Lilly

-no se, vamos a averiguarlo- fui a fuera y les hice unas señas a mis compañeros para que vinieran

-Vamos a llevarlas al cuartel y Matt nos dirá que ah a averiguado del vestido

Llegamos y les pasamos la muestras, dijo que nos tenia que decir algo, así que yo, Lilly y todos nuestros otros compañeros nos reunimos escucharlo

-Muy bien-dijo- el vestido estaba mojado así que no pude sacarle huellas, pero fue lanzado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Lilly

-no esta rasgado, no tiene manchas de nada, así que fue lanzado solo, sin ningún cuerpo. También revise el teléfono pero la niña le saco la tarjeta de memoria

-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?-le dije

-porque el teléfono no esta roto, le saco la memoria y le puso devuelta la tapa y ahí quedaron sus huellas

-¿puedes revisar el cabello que te trajimos?-le dijo Sebastian

-Claro-dijo recibiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en la maquina- si, es de Rachel, esta tinturado y esta fresco, no tiene mas de 2 días, la tijera también tiene las huellas y manchas frescas

-Veamos el video-dijo Lilly, prendiendo la tele y reproduciendo el video

Hay estaba, tenia el cabello mucho mas corto y lo tenia oscuro. Muchas veces se dio vuelta a mirar afuera, como si alguien la apurara

-Voy a llamar a la familia-dijo Lilly, salimos juntos y mientras yo conducía saco su teléfono y marco un número- Hola señor Hudson, tengo noticias, ¿puede decirle a la señora fabray?, muy bien, voy para allá- y colgó

Llegamos y nos abrió la puerta la empleada del señor Hudson, la señorita mercedes. Nos llevo hasta dentro donde estaban la señora fabray y su exesposo.

-buenas tardes-dijo Lilly- les traemos noticias

-¿Qué ah pasado-pregunto Hudson

-Bueno, antes de explicarles les tengo que decir que su hija esta viva.

* * *

_Les tengo que pedir disculpas por no haber subido capitulo antes, pero estuve demasiado ocupada; me gradúe de octavo y toda la semana tuve que ir a despedidas, fiestas, gala, etc. Pero por fin soy libre y ahora estoy de vacaciones hasta Marzo (bendito verano) _

_Bueno solo les tengo que decir que tengan una bonita navidad y pronto subiré otro capitulo, gracias por comentar de verdad que me suben el animo 3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla. **

POV Sam:

-bueno eso es lo que pudimos confirmar, después de ver un video donde Rachel saco dinero del cajero automático -dije mientras se abrazaban

-¿pero están seguros?¿seguros de que es ella?-pregunto Hudson

-bueno, están las características físicas, el echo de que uso su tarjeta de crédito y del auto que fue robado en la misma cuadra donde Rachel desapareció- les dijo Lilly. Se asombraron un poco, obvio, nunca iban a creer que su hija pueda robar un auto- con eso estamos seguros de que es Rachel.

-entonces es ella-dijo la señorita Fabray, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-¿lograron ver a alguien mas en esa grabación?-cuestiono Hudson- ¿estaba sola?

-no vimos a absolutamente a nadie mas que a ella-le respondí- pero no creemos que estaba sola, porque estaba nerviosa y todo paso muy rápido

-También se da la vuelta a mirar muchas veces y le dice algo a alguien- agrego Lilly- no podemos decir que es porque el video es sin audio

-bueno eso nos da 2 posibilidades, la primera es que ella allá decidido irse de su casa y se allá ido con alguien-dije

-no, eso es imposible-dijo Hudson rápidamente- claramente alguien la tiene

-saque eso de la cabeza, ella no es así-dijo la señora Fabray- alguien la tiene , yo se que alguien la tiene

-bueno eso es la primera opción – dije- la segunda es que alguien la tenga como ustedes dicen. Lilly y yo nos despedimos

Al otro día en la oficina llegue temprano porque tenia que hacer unos papeles – muy bien Lilly –dije apenas la vi llegar - necesito que repartas estos folletos con la foto de Rachel aquí en la oficina- le pedí entregándole los papeles y ella asintió viéndolos

-siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo- les cortan el pelo y se los tinturan para sacarlas del país

POV Quinn:

Desperté temprano al otro día porque tenia que pedirle algo al detective así que tenia que ir a la oficina de los detectives porque quería que me mostraran el video de seguridad para poder ver a mi hija.

Ayer tuve una buena noche, tal vez estaba sola porque Puck tenía que trabajar, pero estaba con mis hijos y mi hermana y los mas importante se que mi hija esta viva. Estoy preocupada, obvio, pero se que la volveré a ver y estaremos juntas de nuevo.

Llegue y pregunte si podía pasar en secretaria, me dijeron que si y me adentre en el lugar para poder hablar con Sam – siempre hacen lo mismo, les cortan el pelo y se los tinturan para sacarlas del país- escuche decir a su ayudante, hice como que nos escuche y toque la puerta y entre sin permiso

-¿señora fabray que esta haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Sam

-yo me retiro-dijo la detective –permiso- y se fue

-quería pedirle un favor- le dije

-por supuesto-dijo-dígame

-quería pedirle si me podría mostrar el video de seguridad-le dije insegura

-Esta bien, sígame – dijo y me llevo a otra oficina llena de computadores y me llamo la atención un muro donde tenían fotos de mi familia alrededor de Rachel

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte a Sam

-es como un esquema para saber todas las relaciones de su hija- me respondió – el centro es su hija; aquí esta usted, sus hijos, el señor Hudson, su esposo, tios, abuelos, primos, amigos, cercanos, amigos de la familia. Cualquiera que tuviera una relación de cercanía con su hija

-¿porque algunos están con cinta roja?- pregunte

-porque…-dudo un poco- porque son personas que no nos quedaron claras algunas cosas con su declaración

-¿Por qué esta Puck?- pregunte- dudan de el, yo también dudo de el

-¿Por qué?-me cuestiono

-siempre me ah dado una sensación de duda, pero la tengo desde que nos casamos, así que no importa- me miro extrañado y siguió buscando el video

-muy bien aquí esta-me dijo parándose y sin querer toco mi mano provocándome un pequeño cosquilleo - dígame si la puede reconocer

Le dio reproducir- si, si es ella –afirme subiendo un poco mi tono de voz –es Rachel pero esta con el pelo mas corto y mas oscuro pero ¿Por qué?-pregunte sin entender

-bueno debe ser para que no la reconozcamos – dijo- pero no estamos seguros

-como no lo van a saber- le dije parándome – tiene que decírmelo ¿Por qué alguien le hace esto a mi hija?

- a ver señora fabray, por lo menos sabemos que su hija esta viva y este video nos ayudara a encontrarla

- pero no lo entiendo si la buscan tanto ¿Por qué no la encuentra?- le dije sin entender, sin querer entender- no puede ser que allá desaparecido, estas cosas no pasan, tengo miedo de que alguien malo la tengo pero no creo que exista alguien tan malo ¿o si?

-mire usted no tenga miedo – me dijo poniendo su brazo en mi hombro- la vamos a encontrar.

-Sam-dijo la detective con otra persona que trabaja allí, entraron rápidamente y con la misma rapidez

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sam

-no, necesitamos hablar con la señora fabray pero como esta aquí le queríamos pedir si podemos ir mañana a su casa- dijo la señorita

-si, claro –les respondí- ahí los espero

Me despedí y me retire y al entrar a la casa Puck iba saliendo demasiado rápido -¿Cuándo llegaste?-le pregunte

-Vengo llegando-respondió- pero ya me tengo que ir a la oficina

-esta bien –dije- adiós que te valla bien – se acerco para besarme y se fue dejándome otra vez con un sentimiento de duda.

* * *

**Les pido disculpas por no haber subido capitulo hace mas de una semana D: . Pero con todo eso de las fiestas y esas cosas se me izo muy dificil. Tengo el capitulo listo de ayer pero por alguna razón la pagina no me lo cargaba y lo volvi a leer y me di cuenta de unas frases que tal vez no entiendan porque creo que solo se usan aqui en chile, asi que lo corregi y espero que les guste Ahora si que si voy a actualizar mas seguido, se los prometo **


End file.
